Problem: Express your answer as a decimal. $21 \div 28 = $
Explanation: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 21 \div 28 &= \dfrac{21}{28}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{7}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{3}{4} \times 1&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ &= 0.75& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $21 \div 28 = 0.75$